The Wizard and the Demon
by Majin Gojira
Summary: BuffyHarry Potter with a twist. Buffy DOES NOT go to Hogwarts, because Giles stops it. Short Story.


Title: The Wizard and the Demon

Author: Majin Gojira

Rating: PG

Crossover Type: Buffy/Harry Potter/a third media which I shall not name

Summary: A Wizard goes to fetch the Slayer to protect and teach at Hogwarts. Giles is less than pleased with this…and does something about it. 

Timeline: Early Buffy (Season 1), Late Potter (After the latest book. That's how the timeline's match up, people!) The Year is 1997, After July.

Authors Note: this is my first HP/Buffy Crossover, and I want it to be different from all the others—by making it evil and mildly realistic. This is a response to all the HP/Buffy Crossovers out there right now.

*

"So, let me understand this. You want the Slayer—a girl of no more than 16, to TEACH at your school?" Giles ripped off his glasses, his demeanor darkening by the moment. 

"Teaching would only be a cover, Mr. Giles." The Wizard before him answered. "Her main purpose there would be to protect the students—specifically one Harry Potter"

"Yes, yes, I know about your 'Golden Child'." Giles growled. "I understand your need for protection of the school and of the boy. But, bringing the Slayer in to fix a mistake that is entirely caused by your own behavior, that caused the Slayer to ignore you in the first place, I cannot abide it."

"Now, see here!" the Wizard shouted as he stood up in a rush.

"No, you see!" Giles barked, "The only reason Voldermort exists in the first place is because of you cloistering yourselves away from the rest of the world. Secondly you refused to help us, 'Muggles', on multiple occasions. During the Blitz, even! You stood by and let the 'Muggle' powers have at it without interfering! Now that something similar to that is brewing up again in the Wizarding World, you expect us to help you? You brought this on yourselves. Furthermore, this is a Hellmouth, the Slayer's presence here is vital. Let me ask you, which is worse: the fall of the current rulers of the Wizarding World, or the destruction of the entire planet? I hope you come to the same conclusion as I would, but if you insist on taking it up with the slayer herself, here--" Giles put a several slips of Paper into a folder the Wizard had given him earlier, outlining the extent of the problem that 'required' the Slayer's presence. "Talk to her, you'll have even less luck. She is a stubborn girl and you're asking here to move away from her mother and her newfound friends and loved ones in order to do things she most certainly won't want to."

The Wizard took the folder containing the information and in a aggravated huff, left the room. 

'How dare he!' the Wizard thought. 'That pompous ass! Doesn't he realize that Voldermort intends to wipe out the entire Muggle Race?'

He opened his folder and a slip of paper flew out, he tried to catch it, but it moved with a mind of its own and fluttered down a drain in the street. He checked to make sure that it wasn't the address he was given—it was not. The slayer's address was there, listing one in LA. It would take him a while to get there (as he did not have an Apparating license). 

On the folder itself, in shinning gold was written out a message, telling he had ten minutes to live. He blinked and it was gone. 

Shaking off the image as a hallucination, he began to head to the nearest home connected to the flue network. As he strolled confidently through the streets of Sunnydale, he heard a faint noise—like thousands upon thousands of chittering bats. It began as a mild annoyance at first, tugging at his attention like the buzzing of mosquitoes. When he turned to investigate the agitation, he was met with a sight that chilled him to the core—a black cloud of sulfurous smoke gliding through the air towards him. As he gazed upon the blasphemous sight, an outline began to emerge from it; a clawed, horned thing of tremendous size and ferocity. Slowly forming around two glowing eyes, its promethean dimensions filled the wizard with unimaginable horror. 

In a panic, the Wizard began to cast spells at the demonic form, only to have the magics pass through the horror as they would air. He turned to run and escape the unholy creature of smoke and fire, but it was far too late to be saved. He had been marked for death—and now the realization came to him. The Watcher! He sent this creature to prevent him from taking the slayer—could have known what he was planning? Did the Watcher know that if the Slayer did not agree to help, that she would be forced to through memory charms? How could the watcher—a mere muggle—know of this and summon the horror that chased him.

Before he could question any further, the Fire Demon grabbed the Wizard in his smoldering grasp…

When the morning came the police found the mutilated, burned body of an unknown individual, they could not find any identification on him, nor could his face or fingerprints be used to identify them due to the deep scars and horrible, boils and charred flesh that covered his body. In the end it was decided to write off the death of the John Doe as a wild dog attack. They could not know that this was the wrath of a Fire Demon. 


End file.
